Chapter of Holy Anethion
Organsation Profile Organisation Breif Any notes about the guild, including a decription of suspected aims/motivation. How dangerous or culturally widespread are they? How much do we know about thier structure? Are they implied to be dedicated to the Arts, Helping the citizenry and the kingdom's interests or do they look to sew chaos and dissaray? Get everything known about them down here! Criminal Record Severity - Type of Crime Details on the incident and how it was resolved or if still open Pictographical Wiki.png|left|Seen with someone.. Wiki.png|Last known identity.. Wiki.png Wiki.png Parchment Works Created Directly Filed as created by the organisation Chapter of Holy Anethion - Poster - "Balance" Chapter of Holy Anethion - Poster - "For the Light!" Chapter of Holy Anethion - Poster - "It's time to act, responsibility is yours!" Chapter of Holy Anethion - Poster - Proclamation of the role of magic Indirectly Related Filed as inderectly related to the organisation. Such as subject matter. Elizabeth Moren - Media - "The truth of the Chapter of "Holy" Anethion" Surveillance Record 20th May - End of Political sway and relocation (TBC OOC FULLY: NOT IC YET) After failing to insert on of thier own clergy into a position of power within the stormwind ruling council the Chapter have released a statement outlining they no longer pursue a political agenda. Furthermore they are making plans to relocate to the township of New Hamlet (now known as Darkshire) located within southern Elwynn across the river. This move wasn't expected in its entirety however this strategical relocation offers them a few benefits. As the township is still fully out of the immidiate reach of the stormwind kingdom given the times of strife and holds it's own independant council it is likley they will gain a majorital influence with thier presence. Thier past crusade in the cultism hotspot was the first real public display of thier fanatasism and forced thier protectorate Imanuel (at the time) into hiding as investigations into his sanctioned methods closed in, along with the backlash of his own whitecloak regiment. It is assumed they will be kept busy enough by the known cultist groups and thier presence could well become a blessing in disguise as the cults focus on thier new guests rather then continuing thier tactics within the city's walls. Date - Activity A report or footnote with details about this Organisation/Cult/Group/Guild. To be copied each time as a seperate entry to build up a file of the Groups Actions. Date - Activity A report or footnote with details about this Organisation/Cult/Group/Guild. To be copied each time as a seperate entry to build up a file of the Groups Actions. Date - Activity A report or footnote with details about this Organisation/Cult/Group/Guild. To be copied each time as a seperate entry to build up a file of the Groups Actions. Date - Activity A report or footnote with details about this Organisation/Cult/Group/Guild. To be copied each time as a seperate entry to build up a file of the Groups Actions. Date - Activity A report or footnote with details about this Organisation/Cult/Group/Guild. To be copied each time as a seperate entry to build up a file of the Groups Actions. Date - Activity A report or footnote with details about this Organisation/Cult/Group/Guild. To be copied each time as a seperate entry to build up a file of the Groups Actions. Date - Activity A report or footnote with details about this Organisation/Cult/Group/Guild. To be copied each time as a seperate entry to build up a file of the Groups Actions. Category:Organisations